


Lock down blues

by Simbanrat



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simbanrat/pseuds/Simbanrat
Summary: Callum and Ben went into lockdown separately. They were happy to be reunited.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Lock down blues

Being in lockdown was hell. 

It was OK for Callum, he was staying at the flat with Stuart and Rainie, still going out and working. His police training was fast tracked since they needed more bobbies on the beat so he was still getting out into the outside world everyday. Interacting with real life people and living some semblance of a normal life. 

Ben was stuck at his dad’s house. A decision he knew was for the best but he still regretted making. It made more sense to stay there, there was more space and at least he got to spend the time with his daughter. It was just hard being away from his boyfriend. Phil was high risk so Ben made a conscious effort to do all he could to cut down the risks of anything getting into the house. As a result he had barely left those four walls in 4 months.

All the shopping was delivered, the businesses were shut down and they had no reason to leave the house. Except on the occasions that Ben genuinely felt like he could murder his dad, on those days he had to storm off to get some air, get some space away from the man who drove him nuts. He never went very far, just a walk around the square, the fresh air helping to clear his head and calm him down somewhat. 

Once or twice he spotted Callum walking across the other side of the square, on his way somewhere with a backpack slung over his shoulder. Ben wanted to shout out to him, wanted to run over and throw himself at him, sling his arms around his neck and kiss the living hell out of him. But he couldn’t. He knew the risk wasn’t worth taking and it was too hard to contemplate being near him but unable to touch, so he ducked his head down and walked back to the house, missing his boyfriend even more. 

Callum felt the same when he saw Ben too, it only happened once when the younger man was sitting on a bench in the middle of the square, looking sad and down. He’d wanted to go over and sit next to him, put his arm around him and pull him close. But with Phil shielding and Ben’s operation due any day he couldn’t do it, he couldn’t take the chance that he wasn’t carrying something from working with the public. He was always safe and carried hand sanitiser with him everywhere he went, but there were no guarantees one of the evil little germs weren’t hiding somewhere on him. 

As much as it hurt him to do it he walked away from Ben, him never having seen that he was so close. Walking away when he knew his boyfriend looked so depressed was hard, but he knew it was the right choice, even though his heart was breaking that little bit more the longer they were apart. When he’d got a far enough distance away that he couldn’t be seen he stopped and turned around to look. Ben stood up and looked in the direction of where Callum had been stood and then put his hands in his pockets, head down and walked back home. 

They tried to video chat but it wasn’t ideal. With Ben’s hearing loss, and him having resisted learning much sign language it was hard to communicate. It was still amazing to be able to see each other though. Callum’s smile lit up the screen when Ben answered the call, his light blue eyes sparkling and Ben felt his stomach flutter with how much he missed him. With the limited words and phrases Ben knew he tried to talk to his boyfriend, but it mostly ended up with the first things he learned, mainly rude gestures and swear words which wasn’t helpful. 

He could see Callum laughing at him though, he’d asked something innocent and all Ben could do to reply was the sign for wanker. Ben laughed too and told himself he really needed to watch some sign language classes on YouTube, it would be worth it to try and have a proper conversation. 

Once they had tried to do more than talk on video chat, but it just didn’t feel right. Without any sound Ben needed the other senses to really feel. He didn’t have the smell or touch of his boyfriend, he couldn’t put his hand on his chest and feel him breathing or the vibrations of his moaning as he kissed his throat and he couldn’t taste him as he licked up and down his body. Besides, just as Callum had stripped off his pants and started to stroke himself Stuart burst in the door, completely ruining the moment. 

Stuart was wide eyed and bright red when he saw his little brother in that position and even more so when he spotted Ben on the video screen in a similar state. Callum rushed to put something on, grabbing at anything to cover himself up, clearly embarrassed. Ben just rolled his eyes and continued to sit there, legs open and cock impatiently waving around at the disturbance. Stuart backed out of the room, fingers comically over his eyes and he banged into the door handle on his way out. 

Ben tried to talk Callum into continuing but he was too aware of Stuart in the next room, he’d lost his erection and his face was an adorable shade of crimson. He’d shut down the chat not long after and Ben was left to deal with his situation with memories of the last time they had been together, when they spent the whole night leisurely making love, knowing that the following day Ben was going to pack his stuff and head back to the Mitchell house. 

The next time Ben tried to steer the video chat towards getting down and dirty Callum flat out refused, still embarrassed and remembering what happened the last time. It all resulted in a very angry and horny Ben, he wanted nothing more than to pounce on his boyfriend, straddle his lap and drive him wild, but he was stuck at home, with his dad in the bedroom next to his and his daughter just across the hall. 

The best way they found of staying in touch were messages, with a quick reply sent on whatsApp conversation flew back and forth easily with photos thrown in to demonstrate points. Callum complained of how messy the flat was and that Stuart hadn’t cleaned anything for weeks, sent with a picture of a pile of old newspapers stacked on top of a dusty table. Ben moaned that Lexi insisted on playing princess again, taking a selfie of himself with a tiara and pink eyeshadow. 

Ben also took a picture of himself laying naked on the bed, hoping to tempt his boyfriend into some sexting, he did get a similar picture back but that’s as far as it went, Callum not playing ball mores the pity. So Ben continued to be frustrated with just his own hand for company, it just wasn’t the same as having his gorgeous boyfriend’s thick thighs wrapped around him and he ended up feeling even more lonely afterwards. 

When the prime minister announced that lock down was easing and those who had been shielding were able to go back out into the world, Ben almost cried with happiness. He text Callum straight away asking if he’d seen the news but he didn’t reply immediately. It took a couple of hours to get a text back because he was at work, but he was just as excited as Ben, telling him that he would be over as soon as he finished his shift. 

The other people in the house went out that day, for Phil it was the first time he’d been outside in months so he went wondering off to the Arches to look over some paperwork with a mind to reopening the business. Lola hurried off to see Jay with Lexi and Ben waited impatiently for Callum to show up. 

It took an hour but eventually Ben had a text to say that Callum was at the kitchen door, he frowned at why his boyfriend didn’t just let himself in and went to open the door for him. When he flung open the door he stopped breathing, his boyfriend was stood in full police uniform. Dressed in a blue shirt and tight well fitted trousers. On his hip was a pair of handcuffs, a baton on the other side and he held a hat under his arm. Ben slowly looked up and down his boyfriend’s body, his mouth watering at the sight before him. Callum stood looking back at him, a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth and he knew exactly what he was doing, that this would drive his boyfriend wild. He put the hat on his head and moved his hands to the top button of his shirt, slowly undoing it before moving down to the next and the one after that. 

Ben launched himself at him, the force almost knocking Callum off of his feet and his hat toppled to the ground. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man as he attacked his mouth, biting and licking into it desperately, Ben’s hands taking up the task of undoing the buttons on Callum’s shirt, the taller man’s hands reaching down and grabbing at Ben’s arse. Ben dragged his mouth away from the kiss and directed it downwards, kissing down the neck and then the chest of the man before him as Callum threw his head back and let out a moan, the vibration going straight into Ben’s lips. 

Callum pushed Ben off and mouthed ‘inside’ at him as he crowded him into the kitchen and out of the courtyard garden, slamming the door shut as they went. Eventually Ben ended up on the kitchen table, Callum stood between his legs with hands all over each other, lips getting swollen and red from kissing and their matching tented trousers painful. They rubbed their crotches together, both groaning at the sensations they had missed for so long, with just a few ungraceful thrusts at each other they came. Neither able to last long after having been away from each other for what seemed like forever. 

Later when they were in bed in Ben’s room they were able to take their time. Callum lay spread out under Ben, his boyfriend slowly fucking into his body, their eyes looking deeply into each others souls feeling the first real connection they’d both had since the lockdown started. It went on for hours and it seemed as though the longer it lasted the louder they both became. Ben couldn’t hear the noise and once or twice Calum tried to cover his mouth with his hand when it got too loud but then Ben did something to cause Callum to call out just as loud, hitting that spot inside him that made him see the stars. 

When they lay panting afterwards, bodies sticky from sweat and making love it felt like home. It didn’t matter that when Ben went to grab them a couple of drinks from the kitchen he ran into his dad. Ben figured he’d probably heard what was happening upstairs and maybe a few months ago he’d have felt embarrassed or guilty, but not now. He’d put up with Phil for months, the least he could do in return was put up with a little noise. 


End file.
